Still Standing
by Melie
Summary: Petite réflexion de Sirius après son évasion d'Azkaban... il pense à un peu tout, à un peu tout le monde... à une personne en particulier bien entendu


**Titre :** Still standing 

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre : **Songfic, POV

**Couple :** SiriMumus ! ! ! Enfin bon c'est que des allusions mais c'est toujours ça ! ! !

**Chanson :** Still Standing, de The Rasmus, décidément leurs chansons m'inspirent... traduction made in Mélie...

Still standing 

Je stoppe ma course, je m'arrête un moment, pour regarder les étoiles, maintenant que je le peux. Ils ne m'auront pas, ils ne m'auront plus.

Je suis libre !

Libre !

**I wish you were here tonight with me to see the nothern lights ( _j'aimerais que tu sois là ce soir avec moi pour voir les lumières du nord_)**

**I wish you were here tonight with me (_j'aimerais que tu sois là ce soir avec moi_)**

Libre... j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça.

Les étoiles paraissent si belles quand on le les a pas vues depuis treize ans ! I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning (_j'aimerais pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés ce soir alors que le ciel s'enflamme_) 

**I wish I could have you by my side (_j'aimerais pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés_)**

J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Je me demande si tu as pensé à moi pendant ces treize années... 

Sans doute. Mais tu me prends pour un meurtrier...

Je me demande si tu accepteras de m'écouter, de me croire...

J'ai tellement hâte d'être de nouveau près de toi...

'**Cause I've been down and I've been crawling (_parce que j'ai été rabaissé et que j'ai dû ramper_)**

**Won't back down no more (_je ne serais plus jamais rabaissé_)**

Je crois qu'il ne pourra plus rien m'arriver de pire. Rester enfermé ainsi... si longtemps... loin de tout... loin de toi... j'ai failli devenir fou.

Mais je ne les laisserai pas m'attraper une fois de plus. Jamais.

**Can't you stop the lies falling from the _sky (ne peux-tu pas arrêter les mensonges qui tombent du ciel_)**

**Down on me, I'm still standing (_sur moi, je suis toujours debout_)**

Je n'ai pas cédé à la folie, malgré tous ces mensonges, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces trahisons...

Trahisons...

**Can't you roll the dice, I might be _surprised (ne peux-tu pas lancer les dés, je pourrais être surpris_)**

**Conscience clear, I'm still standing here (_la conscience claire, je suis toujours là_)**

Je ne suis pas devenu fou, parce que je savais ne pas être coupable. J'avais la conscience tranquille. Je savais que c'était une erreur. Mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire, juste attendre, attendre.

Je savais qu'un jour je sortirai et je me vengerai.

Je savais que je te reverrai, qu'il fallait que je te revoie, que je m'explique, que je m'excuse, que peut-être, même si nous ne pouvons rien changer à ce qui s'est passé, nous pourrions continuer notre vie, recommencer...

**Burns like a thousand stars, though you're years away (_brûlent comme un millier d'étoiles alors que tu es des années en arrière)_**

**Burns like a thousand stars or more _(brûlent comme un millier d'étoiles ou plus)_**

Treize ans enfermé, treize ans... une éternité.

Les étoiles sont plus lumineuses à mes yeux maintenant. Aujourd'hui... la première fois que je suis libre depuis si longtemps...

C'est comme si je pouvais voir ton visage parmi elles... 

**You're up there, you're always with me (_tu es au-dessus de ça, tu es toujours avec moi_)**

**Smiling down on me (_souriant vers moi_)**

C'est comme si je te voyais, comme si tu étais là, tu n'as pas changé ... comme si nous étions il y a treize ans, ensemble... comme nous nous aimions...

Comme si tu étais toujours près de moi, comme si ton sourire m'accompagnait toujours...

**Can't you stop the lies falling from the _sky (ne peux-tu pas arrêter les mensonges qui tombent du ciel_)**

**Down on me, I'm still standing (_sur moi, je suis toujours debout_)**

Peter nous a trahi. Et à cause de lui... James et Lily sont mort... à cause de ce sale rat, mon meilleur ami est mort...

Tous ces mensonges, tous ces mensonges !

Mais moi, je suis toujours là, je le retrouverai, et je le lui ferai payer.

**Can't you roll the dice, I might be _surprised (ne peux-tu pas lancer les dés, je pourrais être surpris_)**

**Conscience clear, I'm still standing here (_la conscience claire, je suis toujours là_)**

Si seulement on pouvait revenir treize ans en arrière... tout changerait... si seulement...

Nous ne pouvons pas, mais nous pouvons changer ce qui va se passer.

Je vais retrouver Peter.

Parce que moi, je suis encore là. Et je connais maintenant le nom du véritable traître.

**It's something sacred something so beautiful (_c'est quelque chose de sacré, de si beau)_**

**Something quiet to ease my mind (_quelque chose de calme où reposer mon esprit)_**

**When the pressure's taking me over and over (_quand la pression m'assaille encore et encore)_**

Je me remets à penser à toi, à toi... Remus...

Ces pensées calment la rage et la soif de vengeance qui coulent dans mes veines... comme si c'était toi qui me calmais... auprès de toi, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout va bien...

'**Cause I've been down and I've been crawling (_parce que j'ai été rabaissé et que j'ai dû ramper)_**

**Pushed around, always falling (_bousculé, je tombais tout le temps_)**

**You're up there you're always with me (_tu es au-dessus de ça, tu es toujours avec moi)_**

**Smiling down on me (_souriant vers moi_)**

Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce que j'ai subit, ces treize années enfermé... maintenant que j'y pense... à cet instant même... je regarde les étoiles... et je pense à toi... je pense à toi...

Je te revois, au temps où nous étions heureux, me sourire...

Tu me souris...

J'ai tellement envie de revoir ce sourire...

Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé... à cet instant même...

Je suis heureux, parce que je pense à toi, et je suis toujours heureux quand je pense à toi.

Je suis heureux, parce que je vais te revoir, je ne sais pas quand, comment, mais je vais te revoir, je ne sais pas comment tu vas m'accueillir, mais je vais te revoir...

**Can't you stop the lies falling from the _sky (ne peux-tu pas arrêter les mensonges qui tombent du ciel_)**

**Down on me, I'm still standing (_sur moi, je suis toujours debout_)**

**Can't you roll the dice, I might be _surprised (ne peux-tu pas lancer les dés, je pourrais être surpris_)**

**Conscience clear, I'm still standing here (_la conscience claire, je suis toujours là_)**

Je suis toujours là. Et je suis libre maintenant !

Libre de me venger.

Libre de revoir celui que j'aime.

Je suis libre !

Je suis toujours là.

Malgré les mensonges, les trahisons, la fatalité.

Je suis toujours là.

Libre.

FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN 

**Là non plus j'ai pas respecté les paroles à fond... c'est pas grave... naaaaaan, pas du tout...**

**Enfin bon...**

**Tout ça pour dire...**

**Il existe, quelque part sur le Web, un petit bouton en bas à gauche d'une page, avec écrit « Submit Reviews »... il est très utile d'aller faire un tour du côté de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre quand on appuie sur ce bouton...**

****


End file.
